


I Searched For Form and Land (For Years And Years I Roamed)

by Minya_Mari



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ....I don't even know, According to Killian, And Jareth, And should be, Do not get me started on Mr Sparkle-Pants, Killian is soo bootyful, Oh, Sarah is not quite as happy a camper as she could be, This is...., and other stuff like that, aware!magic, conscious!Labyrinth, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minya_Mari/pseuds/Minya_Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now stuck with fairy-tale characters ruining her life, Sarah has to help the infamous Captain Hook bring Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter home.<br/>Everything just keeps getting better and better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Searched For Form and Land (For Years And Years I Roamed)

She hadn't been to Boston in what felt like forever. In reality, though, it wouldn't have been more than a few years.

Sarah sighed and leant against her car as she watched the man who called himself Killian Jones get sent packing for the third time that week.

But, really? Being clad in tight black leather and having a hook for a hand didn't really help people believe you weren't an insane axe-murderer.

Killian picked himself up of the ground and ran a hand through his hair. "Well how the bloody hell am I supposed to get her back if she won’t believe me?"  
Sarah shrugged. "I wouldn't have believed that story-book characters actually existed if it hadn't been shoved down my throat," she answered slowly.  The Labyrinth was hard enough to accept as truth. The fact that Snow White and Prince Charming existed in real life actually hurt Sarah's brain. "So somehow I doubt she's gonna believe a word you say." Sarah gestured to the gleaming metal on his arm. "That cannot be helping your case much, either."

Killian sent her a withering glare. "Lot of good you are."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Hey," she started, hands on her hips. "I got you here; I didn't have to, but I did." She opened the driver door with unnessesary force. "I've helped you enough. Start helping yourself."

Killian startled, blue eyes frowning at her. "Where do you think you're going, lass?"

Sarah folded her arms on the roof of her bug, a run-down old thing, who's air conditioning did not work and radio was broken. "I am going to see my sister-in-law. My little brother lives near here, or he did before, you know…" she paused. "Before you kidnapped him?" The statement came out more a question than she'd meant it to. "Is that even what happened?"

Killian Jones shrugged. "Wasn't there, lass."

Sarah Williams rolled her eyes, unfolding her arms and sighed, "Of course you weren't."

He narrowed his eyes at the accusation in her tone, and opened his mouth to argue. She did not let him.

"Just get in."

 

.

 

.

 

 

Sarah didn't know why, but she thought that maybe she should have just stayed home that one morning weeks ago and ignored the crazed knocking just like Emma Swan had.

Sure would've made her holidays a hell of a lot easier.

 

The thing is--after she'd shown Killian Jones (who, for the record was actually Captain Hook) his room, and laid down in one of the spare rooms in the other end of the house--she realised that her dreams had come back.

That was new. A good sort of new though, in its' own way. _Kinda_.

The bad thing about it was that she wasn't alone in her dreaming; something old and familiar was there and Sarah shrunk away.

 _Precious thing_ , it purred. _Come into the light_. The words reverberated within her, and Sarah felt herself flinch. Though the tone was mocking, the touch was surprisingly gentle-- but kind was not a word she would use to describe it. Rough and slick at the same time.

Something phantom pushed her towards the baritones; smooth, gliding hands pulling her into the embrace of the very, very old being spying in on her dreams.

Sarah opened her eyes.

Feathers, gold and silver tickled her face and caressed her eyelashes. Sarah jerked away as if the body pressed to hers burned with wildfire, but a dark chuckle that curled around her, much like the cape about his shoulders that held her fast . The sound made her pause.

"Come now, Sarah dearest," he crooned, long spider-like fingers tightening around her arms. "You can't have forgotten me so quickly."

Sarah glared up at him, her hands pushing against his chest to put distance between them. She knew she wasn't strong enough to actually do as such; and when he stepped away as she wanted, she was grateful.

"How are you even here?" she snapped, arms crossing over her middle. His mismatched eyes glinted with mirth, as though she was the butt of some long-running joke. Perhaps she was. The last time she'd seen him had been not that long after Toby had graduated high school; he'd been there, just as he had promised the _last time_.

But he didn't magic Sarah's little brother away, no matter how badly he needed an heir. Sarah thought that maybe she'd made some sort of deal but had forgotten.

And then, as he stepped back, magic seeped futher into her skin and Sarah glanced away unhappily.  
It wormed its way to the forefront of her mind now, alarmingly bright in its blatant obviousness; the memory of the deal in its grasp. Ever the helping hand.

"Oh, dearest heart," the words curled around her, warm and dark. He flung out his arms, feathered cape flying out with them. The blinding light dissipated, and the Labyrinth spread out from her feet. Cool, damp earth clung to her naked toes, and the air around her sung with familiar magic.

The mirth in his eyes had seeped into his features, his mouth curling up into a smirk. "But it is _you_ who is _here."_

Yeah. Now Sarah was beyond pissed.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Dammit.

The magic that had forced her to stay twenty-nine for nearly forty-five years bubbled with happiness at being reunited with the Labyrinth. Which was--for the most part-- singing.

The sound hummed in Sarah's veins and filled her with warmth; making her whole. Sarah quickly pushed that thought away.

Lifting her chin, a frown settling in her features, she demanded, "How?"

The Goblin King's gaze had not left her yet, and now it sharpened upon hers at her tone. Sarah swallowed back fear. In a stronger voice, "You tricked me, Goblin King."

A brilliant laugh. "Did you expect anything other than that, precious?"

"No… I guess not." Sarah narrowed her cerulean orbs on his face, though, and she felt the air hum in anticipation. "Afraid I wouldn't come willingly?"

The smirk he'd held throughout their exchange transformed into a leer, and she hurriedly backpedalled. "No, no, no," she chanted. "You know I didn’t mean it like that."

The Labyrinth paused in her singing, then, a quiet laughter in the back of Sarah's mind that mirrored the deep, mocking one in front of her rang out high and true. The Goblin King grinned. "And I wonder, little Sarah, whatever did you mean?"

Sarah was pretty sure her cheeks were on fire, and the urge to slap him was hard to ignore. He knew, the grin on his face was evidence enough. "You're horrible." Sarah snapped, and then directed the conversation back to where she wanted it. "How am I here, Goblin King?"

He frowned, mirth slipping away. The Labyrinth fell silent and fucking listened.  "There is something dark within the Enchanted Forest, precious heart." He paused, and the magic thrummed as the Labyrinth started singing once more. Sarah wondered if he could hear it too. "I'd not have you near it."

Sarah snorted. "I've been fine so far, jackass."

"Ja _reth_." He corrected, sarcasm dripping from his tone, hands on his hips. "And only because of the magic that you've wrapped around yourself like a cloak." The Goblin King took a step towards her, mouth pulling down. "Magic which you have very little idea of how to use."

Sarah scowled. "I know enough." Magic seeped into her tone, tumbled out from her and brushed against him; Sarah could see it hesitate before it retreated back to her.

His essence _tasted old._

"Not nearly, precious thing." The Goblin King stepped towards her, and when she flinched away, he paused.

Lifting a gloved palm to her, he tilted his head as she'd seen a bird of prey do. It felt like a challenge.

But Sarah hesitated just as her magic had, fear licking her thoughts and stilling her hand to her side. His lips twisted into a grin. "I shan't bite, Sarah-dearest." He paused, hand still outstretched to her. "Much."

 

And of course she knew it to be a stupid decision when she wrapped her fingers tightly around his own not a moment after his sultry words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover has been eating my brain the past week, and then Holly decides that she wants a Frozen/Game of Thrones crossover, and the feels are ruining my life. NARRRHGGGG  
> But I digress, reviews anyone?


End file.
